Strangers at the Bar
by OlitzForever20
Summary: Olivia is lonely because Fitz is out of town, so she goes to the bar to have a drink, While she's there she bumps into someone :)


This is just a little story I've wrote because I was bored. Hope you guys like it.

Olivia was sitting on her couch, waiting for Fitz to come home. He had been out of town out of for the past week and she knew he would be here anytime now so she sat waited for the love of her life. After about 10 minutes of waiting she decided to slip on something a little sexy just for him instead blowing so much time away. As she was getting up to go to their room and change she got a call from him.

"Hey baby!" she answered excitedly

"Hi" she responded back

By the tone of his voice she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked in a worried voice

"I won't be home tonight. My flight was delayed until tomorrow evening."

There was a silence.

"Livvie?"

She huffed into the phone "I'm here."

"I'm so sorry baby. I was planning on being back tonight, but there is some kind of technical issue going on with the plane and that was the only flight out back home." he tried explaining

Olivia was upset. Not a Fitz but the whole situation that was keeping her away from her man.

"I just miss you so much and I was expecting you back by tonight."

"I know. I know. I miss you too. I'm sorry Livvie" he pleaded.

Olivia didn't even want to talk anymore so she sat on the phone quietly

"Olivia." he called out

"Yeah."

"I gotta go. I going to go check to see if there is any other flight."

"Okay."

"Okay. I love you." he said hoping it would cheer her up

"Love you too." she said back

They ended the phone conversation and Olivia went to her room and laid down on her bed.

'Well that goes my night' she thought to herself

Her thought got interrupted by call. She thought it was Fitz calling back about his flight but was slightly angry when she saw Abby's name on the caller I.D.

She picked up the phone.

"Hey Liv." Abby said

"Hey Abs." she said somewhat pissed.

"Whoa, whoa. What's up with the attitude?" Abby asked

"My baby won't be home until tomorrow." Olivia said in a whiny tone

"Awwww , poor baby" Abby said laughing

"It's not funny Abby. I miss him. I haven't seen Fitz in like a whole week!"

"I understand, but I called you to asked if you wanted to go out tonight? You know have a few drinks, help me find a man?"

Olivia chuckled at that last part.

"I don't feel like it" she stated

"Pleaaaaase Livvvvv? You won't regret it" she begged

Olivia thought about it. "I guess. I mean I have nothing else to do."

Abby squealed into the phone. "Yayyyy. You want me to pick you up or you want to drive?"

"I'll drive. Now where are we meeting?"

"Our usual spot." Abby said

"Club Silhouette?" Olivia asked just wanting to be sure.

"You know it"

"Okay I'm about to get ready. I'll meet you there in about hour and thirty." Olivia told Abby

Olivia started getting ready for her night with Abby. She looked in her closet to see what she had to wear. She wanted to find something classy, but sexy. Once she found exactly what she was looking for she went to her bathroom and turned on the shower and hopped in. After she was done with her quick, little shower she went to her bedroom and got ready.

After she got done getting dressed, doing her hair and makeup it was time for her to leave. She grabbed her jacket, clutch and checked the alarm system and left to go enjoy her time with her best friend

It didn't take Olivia long to get to the club because she lived a few minutes away from it. She knew Abby was going to be late meeting her there because she lived further than Olivia did from it. Once Olivia got to her destination she parked her car and got out. Surprisingly it wasn't too crowed.

Olivia walked up to the double doors and walked into the well known environment. She walked over the bar and waited for Abby to show up.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked?

"Uhhhh , I'll have a sex on the beach" Olivia said

"Okay. One sex on the beach coming up." the bartender said

As Olivia was waiting on her drink when she got a text from Abby

 **Abby: Sorry Liv , I'm not going to make it tonight.** __

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?" she said out loud. She didn't even respond to her text. The bartender came back with her drink and she started to sip on it

'At least I have my drink. It seems like the only thing that haven't cancelled out on me' she thought to herself.

Olivia just sat at the bar, enjoying her drink and the nice music they had playing in the background. She was still sipping on the drink when she heard someone walked up behind her.

"Hey pretty lady" someone had said in a deep, sexy voice

Olivia knew this voice all too well. She turned around to see the finest man she ever laid her eyes on. He was tall , had the most gorgeous blue eyes she knew she could fall into them. He was sporting a nice, well tailored suit and his hair was on point. Olivia thought she would go completely insane.

"Hi." she said

"So what is pretty woman doing sitting here all alone?" he asked

" I was meeting my best friend up here but she flaked at the last minute." Olivia said

"Well since no one is keeping you company can I buy you a drink? Maybe talk a little"

"I don't know you. You might a deranged serial killer. Plus I'm married." she said flashing ring

"Come on . it's just drinks. I'm pretty sure your husband wouldn't mind."

Olivia glared at this very, very sexy man thinking about his little drink offer. "Okay. You can buy me a drink." she told him

'It's just one drink. One drink won't hurt' she persuaded herself

The man sat at the bar and ordered her and himself a drink

"So what do you do for a living?" she asked him

"Well, I'm lawyer. I work for my father and his law firm. I actually just got back in town from working on a case. I've been gone for about a week and I'm so happy to be back home." he said

"What do you do?" he asked her

"I am also a lawyer and a crisis manager. I do more of the crisis management think though"

"Oh cool. we're both lawyers"

They sat there and talked, flirted and drank. Olivia was feeling herself because she had about 3 drinks and she started to feel the effect the alcohol left her. She wanted to dance so she politely stood up.

"Do you wanna go dance?" she asked him

He stood up and took her hand as she lead them to the dance floor. The song that was on was playing was a slow, romantic song. it was a song that Olivia recognized. It was actually one of her favorite songs.

 _ **I'll give you the sun, the rain, the moon, the stars and the mountains**_

 _ **I'll give you the world and all that you wish for**_

 _ **And even more girl, I love you more than you could know**_

 _ **And that's for sure**_

Olivia put her right hand in his left, while he wrapped his other one around her waist and pulled her closer.

 _ **I'd climb the highest hill, cross the widest sea**_

 _ **Nothin' could discourage me**_

 _ **And I pray that you'll be always there for me**_

 _ **Forevermore**_

She looked up at the man she dancing, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. They swayed back and forth to the music as it continued to play.

 _ **Ready or not**_

 _ **I'll give you everything and more**_

 _ **All that I've got, it's yours**_

 _ **I'll give you everything**_

 _ **All that you're looking for**_

 _ **I'll give you my heart, my soul, my time my love is a fountain**_

 _ **I will be your earth and all that you need for and even more**_

 _ **'Cause girl I love you more than words can show**_

 _ **My love is pure**_

Olivia let go of his hand and wrapped both hers around his neck. He put both of hands tightly around her lower back. Olivia brought her head down to lay against him and he brought his face to meet the crook of her neck, kissing her there. She was going to lose all her marbles.

 _ **I'll, I'll walk a thousand miles sail a thousand seas**_

 _ **Nothin' will discourage me**_

 _ **And I pray that you will be always there for me**_

 _ **Forevermore**_

 _ **Ready or not**_

 _ **I'll give you everything and more**_

 _ **All that I've got**_

 _ **I'll give you everything**_

 _ **All that you're looking for**_

He brought his lips up to her ear "I miss you so much Livvie"

Olivia looked up at him. "I miss you too baby. So much" Fitz bent down and kissed her lips and Olivia returned the kiss with equal favor.

"I didn't know how long I was able to keep playing that little game of ours." He said breaking the kiss.

"Me either." she spoke still swaying to the beat of the song

 _ **Everything is not anything**_

 _ **If you're not here to share my dreams**_

 _ **You don't know what it means to me**_

 _ **If you'll accept my love**_

 _ **I dedicate my love, my soul**_

 _ **My heart beats for you**_

 _ **Girl I can't get enough so I'll wait for your love**_

 _ **There's nothin that I'd rather do**_

Olivia was ready to go. She had enough of the playful banter between them. She was ready to go home and spend the rest of the night with her baby.

"Take me home" she told him.

Fitz nodded his head in agreement and walked back over to the bar to retrieve their jackets. Once they walked out to the parking lot Olivia spotted her car and went to it.

"How did you get here?' she asked?

" I took a cab from the airport."

"Where are your bags?"

"In the trunk." he said getting in the driver's side.

Olivia didn't need anymore conformation. She got in the car and he pulled off . While Fitz was driving Olivia keep looking over him. Fitz looked back at her

"What?' he asked

"Nothing. she simply stated.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. nothing , it's just the fact that you are so damn sexy and I can't wait we get home so I can fuck the shit outta you" she said nonchalantly, placing her hand on his thigh

Fitz gripped the steering wheel hard and pressed his foot on the gas so he could get them home as fast as she could.

About 10 minutes later Fitz pulled up in the driveway, parked the car and got out. He walked over to Olivia's side of the car and opened her door. They both walked up to the door and he unlocked it. Once they were inside he turned the alarm on. Olivia walked up himon kissing him soundly on the lips.

"You just don't understand how much I miss and love you." she said

"I really miss you too."

Fitz grabbed her hand leading her upstairs to their room .

"Let me show you just how much I've missed you sweet baby."

When they got to the room Olivia stood in the middle of it unzipping her jacket, tossing it on the chair in the corner of their room. She then located the zipper that was on the side of her dress and unzipped it. The dress she had on feel down to her ankles, leaving her in just her lacy underwear, bra and her all black louboutin platform pumps. She was about to take off her heels until Fitz walked up to her.

"No. keep em on."

Olivia obliged and walked over to sit in the middle of the bed and motioned for him to come her. he walked over to her and settled between her legs, kissing her. Olivia kissed him back. She wanted him and wanted him right then and there. Fitz was kissing from her neck to her shoulder and back to her neck.

"Fitz" she moaned

"What do you want Livvie?"

"Make love to me." she pleaded

"As you wish."

Fitz quickly got rid of the rest of his and Olivia clothes. Now they clothes were gone he could get to work. He started peppering kisses all her chest, taking one her nipples in his mouth switching from the left to the right one.

"Babeeee" she hissed

Fitz trailed kisses from her chest , to her neck and to her ear whispering in it.

" Can I taste you baby? Will you let me slide down south and show you what I can do? I wanna taste how sweet your nectar is. Will you let me"

All Olivia did was moan "Fitz please"

She felt him descend down her body and spread her legs wide open.

He dived in. Teasing her with his tongue.

"Oh Godddd." Olivia groaned from the contact of his wet warm tongue circling around her clit. He place her legs of over his shoulders and scooped her up, bringing her to the edge of the bed. He closed his lips around the tight little bud and started suckling and licking all around her causing her to yell from the pleasure he was giving.

"Fuuck Fitz! OH GOD! Don't stopppp!"

He brought his hands under Olivia legs and locked them over her stomach to keep from her moving so much.

"Oh yes. It feels soooo gooddd" Olivia gasped as her hand gravitated towards his head gripping his hair while the other gripped the black silky smooth sheets that covered their bed.

He keep flicking and moving his tongue all around her and she felt the familiar feeling.

"Oh yes. Fuc... , I'm almost there"

Olivia felt him speed the motion of his mouth. That one last lick sent her into overdrive as she tugged on his hair and moaned out his name.

Once she came down her orgamsic high he took her legs that was wrapped around his neck and laid them down on the bed. He crawled up her body kissing.

"I've missed this." he said as took her already limp legs and wrapped them around his waist, sliding slowly into her wet heat. They both groaned from the contact.

"Fitzzzz , you feel so good." Olivia said "Don't stop"

He never planned to. He continued his steady, even, slow strokes causing Olivia to moan his name. The way he made love to her drove Olivia absolutely wild. It was the way he swiveled his hip, hitting her spot. He alway knew just what to do to please her.

"Faster" Olivia cried out and Fitz obliged picking the speed.

He knew she was close by the way she was gripping him so he reached down between their bodies and started circling the little bud of nerves.

Olivia gripped him tighter "FITZ!"

"Yes baby?" he replied

"Don't stop. Please don't stop"

Fitz speed up his thrust even more and brought his mouth to Olivia earlobe, lightly biting on it.

"Are you close Livvie?"

"Yesssss"

"Then let go" he said

No sooner than words Olivia let go calling out his name. Fitz was not far behind her a few more thrust and he let go too.

Fitz rolled off Olivia and laid on his side of the bed bringing the covers up them. Olivia was still trying to catch her breath. She rolled over on her side and looked at him

"Hi" she said

"Hi"

"I love you"

"I love you too." Olivia said moving closer to him

"Now let's get some sleep because I'm tired and I know you are too" Fitz said pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight baby" she said kissing him

"Goodnight Mrs. Grant." he said kissing her back

They both feel in a peaceful slumber.


End file.
